


B come Bacio

by vforvalentina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Tumblr: fromitalywithreylo, alfabeto reylo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vforvalentina/pseuds/vforvalentina
Summary: Questa fanfic partecipa all'alfabeto Reylo.Un racconto per ogni lettera dell’alfabeto.Per suggerire un argomento (lettera) o cimentarvi personalmente scriveteci o venite a trovarci su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/La partecipazione alla collezione di racconti è aperta a tutti.Se siete già utenti registrati su AO3 basta pubblicare il vostro racconto e scrivere “From Italy with Reylo - Alfabeto Reylo” nella sezione “Associations”.E’ ammesso qualsiasi argomento.Le fanfic contenti descrizioni esplicite o tematiche controverse devono però essere:- contrassegnate da un rating appropriato- debitamente taggate- contenere nelle note iniziali quali sono i temi sensibili toccatiLasciate andare la vostra immaginazione e postate!!!Leggete le altre fic della raccolta qui http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Alfabeto_Reylo___From_Italy_with_Reylo





	B come Bacio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic partecipa all'alfabeto Reylo.
> 
> Un racconto per ogni lettera dell’alfabeto.
> 
> Per suggerire un argomento (lettera) o cimentarvi personalmente scriveteci o venite a trovarci su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/
> 
> La partecipazione alla collezione di racconti è aperta a tutti.
> 
> Se siete già utenti registrati su AO3 basta pubblicare il vostro racconto e scrivere “From Italy with Reylo - Alfabeto Reylo” nella sezione “Associations”.
> 
> E’ ammesso qualsiasi argomento.
> 
> Le fanfic contenti descrizioni esplicite o tematiche controverse devono però essere:
> 
> \- contrassegnate da un rating appropriato
> 
> \- debitamente taggate
> 
> \- contenere nelle note iniziali quali sono i temi sensibili toccati
> 
> Lasciate andare la vostra immaginazione e postate!!!
> 
> Leggete le altre fic della raccolta qui http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Alfabeto_Reylo___From_Italy_with_Reylo

> Era difficile amare un uomo così, terribilmente difficile. Colpa del suo bisogno di dare amore in modo incontrollato, come non ne aveva mai ricevuto nei lunghi anni passata da sola su Jakku, o dell’aria inconsapevolmente erotica che lui assumeva durante le ore di meditazione quotidiane, per Rey era stato praticamente impossibile non innamorarsi di lui.
> 
> Lui, impassibile, con quello schermo tra i suoi occhi e la sua mente che rendeva impossibile leggere i suoi pensieri, con quell'aria distaccata dall'ambiente circostante e concentrata solo su se stesso, una persona che aveva fatto della solitudine, se non fisica almeno mentale ed emotiva, il suo stile di vita e sembrava non avere nessuna intenzione di cambiarlo. Nemmeno ora che era tornato.
> 
> La gente tendeva ad evitarlo. Persone come lui non potevano essere capite dalle persone comuni, potevano solo essere etichettate come “pessima compagnia” e comodamente evitate.
> 
> Ma lei non era una persona comune. Lei, e la sua aria da paladina, la sua aura di perfezione. Un muro altissimo affrescato finemente, che nascondeva ancora insicurezza, solitudine. Demoni radicati, impossibili da scacciare.
> 
> Lui avrebbe sempre pensato di essere troppo poco per lei. 
> 
> La loro somiglianza intima, la loro affinità elettiva non poteva bastare. Eppure la amava, non poteva farne a meno. Aveva tentato di allontanarsi con tutte le sue forze, per il suo bene, per il bene di entrambi. Ma aveva scoperto che semplicemente certe cose sono inevitabili.
> 
> Una farfalla resterà sempre attratta dalla luce, anche se si brucerà.
> 
> Il calore di lei raggiungeva il profondo di un'anima che si era scordato di possedere. La sua passione, la sua vitalità, il suo sorriso lo smuovevano dentro. Ma non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse essere amore, no. Compassione forse, pietà. Poteva bastargli? Il suo orgoglio gliel'avrebbe permesso? E il suo cuore gli avrebbe permesso di tenerla con lui, di tenerla _per_ lui, di trascinarla nel suo baratro?
> 
> Nemmeno lui poteva essere così egoista. Non quando si trattava di lei.
> 
> Eppure la sentiva, la connessione, la Forza. Come se lei sapesse esattamente cosa lui stesse provando, perché lo provava anche lei. Come se non fosse finzione, una copertura, ma fosse reale. Come se nell’unione delle loro menti non ci fosse posto per le bugie.
> 
> Pensava che un giorno avrebbe potuto darle quello che lei meritava, senza capire che quello che lei meritava, desiderava, e aspettava era esattamente ciò che aveva di fronte: nient’altro che lui.
> 
> Era difficile per lei amare un uomo così, ma avrebbe lottato fino alla fine per difendere questo sentimento. Certe cose sono semplicemente inevitabili.
> 
> Rey sapeva che alla fine questo amore avrebbe fatto crollare le loro barriere, avrebbe costruito per loro un posto, al riparo da tutto e da tutti. Senza più guerra, senza più oscurità. Senza tirarsi indietro, intensamente, completamente. A modo loro.
> 
> E non lo sapeva solo perché lei aveva sempre dannatamente ragione, ma perché un attimo prima di baciarlo, negli occhi di Ben aveva letto le stesse identiche cose.


End file.
